


Old Memories

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Day Five, Fantasy AU, Friendship, Mythology - Freeform, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy talk about their fondest memory.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Old Memories

The radiant moonlight shines upon the dazzling, rippling surface of the blue lake. Tubbo peacefully gazes at the moon from his seat at the edge of the water, a relaxed expression on his face as he takes in the scenery.

Trees sway ever so slightly, the wind was awfully calm tonight, blowing gently through the air. Tubbo shifts so that his legs are in a much more comfortable position as he waits for his friend, who should be here at any moment.

The last time the teens met-up here, Tommy was nearly an hour late due to his brothers questioning him constantly about where he was headed until he finally answered. 

Tubbo chuckles, remembering Tommy's dramatic telling of it, sadly because of their brothers' worry. The two could only meet once a week at the Lake, they didn't put up much of a fight since they understood their family's concerns. 

Of course, the two teens were highly upset but would rather take that, then to never be able to meet here again. This place was their getaway, a problem-free and peaceful area, that the two boys treasure. 

Sometimes they even use it to practice for the _Magic Games_ since humans don't have a good relationship with mythological hybrids, they're not allowed to train in public or in the sight of a human without being humiliated by them. 

Once Tubbo accidentally showed his wings in public, and _oh lord that did not end well_. Luckily Eret was with him at the time, but after that his brother lectured him about being careful and taught him how to hide his mythological features. _Which he is very thankful for._

Tommy had a similar accident, but it happened at school. Tubbo offered to comfort him but the blonde never told him what went down that day, so Tubbo let it be, not wanting to push his friend to speak about his problems. 

"Hey Tubs, you're here early?" 

Speaking of Tommy, the taller boy arrived at the lake, he takes a seat next to brunette. 

Tubbo shrugs, "It may seem like I was early, but in reality, you were late."

The blonde raises a brow, "Nah, pretty sure I'm here on time…" Tubbo let's out a low, happy laugh as he shakes his head. 

"What are you thinking about? You looked as if you were stuck in thought." Tommy said, leaning back on his arms as he looks up at the dimly lit moon. 

A blissful bright smile appears on Tubbo's face, "Just thinking of old memories." 

Tommy nods, a soft smile worked its way across his face. "Ah, the _good times_ , remember when we first met? You happened to land right in this spot because one of your wings had snapped from the impact of your fall." 

Tubbo's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh yes! Then you just popped out of the water- scaring the crap out me might I add, and asked if I was alright." 

Tommy remembers that day very clearly… _It was the day he meet his truly, amazing best friend._

____

_ After arguing with one of his good friends, _ he stormed all the way to a forest clearing, with a lake surrounded by many kinds of flowers and jumped into the lake. 

As he sunk deeper in the water, Tommy had heard a faint cry of pain. He debates whether he should check it out or not, but his curiosity gets a hold on him. 

Swimming up to the surface, Tommy peeks his head out from the lake, locking eyes with bright fiery orange ones. 

Startled, the merboy froze,  _ it was another hybrid.  _ But this hybrid didn't have a tail, _clearly didn't,_ Tommy stares in slight awe at the sight of the brunette boy's giant feathery wings.  _ He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the boy was one of the most beautiful looking winged creatures Tommy has ever seen.  _

Then, Tommy notices one of the boy's wings was bent and bloodied. Concerned the blonde says "Hey… Are you alright?" 

The brunette's eyes widened, opening his mouth but nothing came out, the winged boy was too stunned to speak. 

A couple of seconds go by. 

The phoenix boy gains the courage to reply, "I… Not really…?" 

The merboy mentally facepalms,  _ Of course, the boy wasn't okay! His wing is literally bent! Tommy's sure wings aren't meant to bend like that.  _

Tommy sighs, before he emerges from the lake and strolls towards the winged hybrid. "I… If you would let me, I could fix your wing…?" 

The shorter boy's eyes sparkle with hope, "You can fix it?" He questions. Tommy nods, "Us, Mer-hybrids have the ability to heal, I just need you to dip your wing in the water."

Deciding not to question it, the brunette sits at the edge of the lake, back turned, leaning back slightly for his wings to be in the water. Tommy goes to stand in the lake behind him. 

Gently placing a hand on the brunette's bent wing, he waits for a second till he can feel his magic gather into his palms. Before he slowly and carefully moves his hand down the wing releasing his magic. 

Taking a step back, Tommy watches the wing glow a dim blue before being absorbed. 

"Da duh! Good as new, but be careful with it. Sometimes it takes a while to fully restore the inside, it will be enough for you to fly home without feeling any pain." Tommy said, feeling proud of his work, he's never actually  _ healed  _ someone before, so this was his first time. 

The winged boy stretches out his wings, gazing at the newly fixed-wing in amazement. "Wow… That's… You're so cool!"

Tommy, stunned points to himself "Me? Cool?" _No one's ever called him cool before..._

The brunette nods his head, "That was amazing! I've never seen someone with such abilities, heck! I didn't know Mer-people existed!" The blonde teen chuckles lightly. "There are many Mermaids and Merman out there, they're just hidden in a large body of water." 

"Woah… So do you live in the lake?" 

"No, no I live with my brothers, I guess... _not all_ Mer-people live in water, but most of them do." 

The two stood in silence, till the phoenix boy said; "What's your name?" 

_ Oh right, they didn't know each other's names…  _ Tommy completely forgot about that. "My name's Tommy, what's yours?" 

"I'm Tubbo! Nice to meet you, Tommy! Thank you for helping me but I  _ really  _ need to go home now, my brother's probably worried sick!" 

As Tubbo goes to lift off, Tommy shouts a quick wait, making the brunette stop in confusion. "Yes?" 

"Can we… Um, will I ever see you again?" 

Tubbo thinks for a moment, then replies happily "How about we meet here again tomorrow? Eleven, thirty am?" 

Tommy grins, "Sounds good! Cya Tubbo!" 

His newly found friend yells a quick goodbye as he flaps his wings and lifts off. 

~~

The two teens laugh genuinly, "Then we started meeting each other here every day and became best friend's!" _That's a simple way to put it._

_It was one of their fondest memories, that neither will ever forget._

The comfortable silence was disturbed by a sudden ringing, Tubbo frowns sadly. "Eret's calling me, meaning it's time I have to go home… I really wanted to talk more..."

Tommy gives Tubbo a quick side hug, "Then you should probably get moving, don't want your brother to worry would ya?" 

His friend looks at him with sad eyes, "But what about you?" The Mer-boy shrugs. "I gotta get going too, Wilbur's most likely freaking out about how long I've been gone for- Yikes... who knew talking about memories could take up so much time." Tubbo agrees, pushing himself up off the ground, "Guess this is it"

Tommy rolls his eyes "Don't be so dramatic, aren't you coming over to my house on Tuesday? That's just a day away Tubs." 

"A day is too long for me, anyway... Bye Tommy, see you Tuesday!" 

"Bye Tubbo!" Tommy shouts back, waving a goodbye. 

bright smiles spread across their face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of Wholesome Week! Fantasy AU


End file.
